Unwinding Destiny
by Unpredictable Easty
Summary: Human choice and Destiny has always stood against each other. When a person with a secret legacy meets someone who is destined to bring him to his power or his fall, would the destiny prevail or would they fight to make their own way against the force of nature known as Fate. NaruSasu. Olympian pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**New day, new story. This is my first crossover but once an idea get stuck in my mind, it just doesn't go away. It also helps that there is so much juice that I can get out of this one. It's a NaruSasuNaru, people who have problem from that can press the back button, no hard feelings. I tend to make grammatical mistakes so be prepared for that though i will try my best.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither I own Naruto, nor Percy Jackson series. Not Heroes of Olympics either.**

 **Please enjoy!**

Sasuke regretted the decision of denying that he needed help in carrying his bags to his allotted room. His brother had insisted on coming with him to his college and check out all the arrangements but Sasuke had refused. He was old enough to manage everything himself. Besides Itachi had to take care of business, taking time out of that was a bit difficult, even for him, especially when all the responsibility were new to him.

After the death of his parents a year ago, it had been difficult for Uchiha brothers. Their parents were good and kind people, but most of all they were loving parents. Her mother had actually thrown a mini party in their kitchen when he had come out as gay to his parents. That night had been so emotional for him. Sasuke swallowed his sadness as he caught himself remembering his parents and focused on his surroundings.

Asking Itachi to help out was definitely out of the question, he just needed to ask someone else to help him. Unfortunately, it looked like it was a moving day and everyone was busy carrying their own stuff or helping others. He sighed as he looked at his three heavy bags, wondering if he would have to do two trips. He had already procured his keys from reception counter. That had taken him half an hour in itself considering the line that was there. The receptionist had wasted his time by apologizing again and again to the Uchiha heir, stuttering out most of the time, he had just assured her once and went his way after that. Coming from a rich family was definitely annoying sometimes. Though he was wondering why no one was helping him right now.

Someone knocked into him as he stood infront of the stairs. He should definitely stand in the side if he was going to waste his time. The person who had knocked into him just went his way without apologizing. Sasuke just rolled his eyes at that. At last making his mind, he started gathering his bags when a tap on his shoulder drew his attention.

He turned and found himself facing a blond guy. He was about his age with blue eyes. He was also Sasuke's height. He had three lines on each of his cheek and wide smile on his mouth. All in all, it was a pretty good face to turn the day in a good morning.

"Hey, do you need help?" The stranger asked.

Sasuke assessed him, he was a student of course, that was obvious by his age and looks. There were two people behind him, carrying the guy's luggage, Sasuke guessed. There was something obviously very wrong with those guys. They had pale skin, paler than Sasuke, it looked almost blue. Their hair looked so messed up as if they had been in bed for ages and had now just woken up, their eyes drooped, it looked like they had eyes in dark circles rather than the opposite. It also sounded like they were making a sound between whining and moaning. Sasuke got a weird feeling after looking at those guys.

Just then, another man came from behind them, dressed in an impeccable suit. He had shoulder length hair, jet black and combed with precision. His body gave the feeling as if there was a lot of power behind those lean muscles.

"Naruto, why haven't you gone to your room yet?" He asked the blonde guy.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck in a sheepish gesture.

"I was just asking this guy if he needed help." Naruto said, gesturing toward Sasuke.

The man looked toward Sasuke and he suddenly felt like he wanted to flee away from those eyes. Those eyes were as black as his hairs and they looked haunted.

"Your grandmother was Sayuri Uchiha, right?" He asked Sasuke.

Sasuke was taken aback for a minute. Normally if someone recognized him, it would be because of his company or his parents, not because of his grandmother.

Sasuke saw as Naruto's eyes widened and he elbowed the man. There was a disapproving look on his face as he looked toward the older guy.

"Yes" Sasuke replied before it could get any weirder.

The guy looked chastised.

"My father knew him so I had glimpsed her sometimes before her death." He explained.

"That is good to know." Sasuke replied politely.

"So, do you want help?" Naruto said before it could get awkward.

"I'll be grateful." Sasuke said and inclined his head in gratitude.

"What's your room number?" Naruto asked.

"It's 406"

"Really?!" Naruto suddenly yelled.

Sasuke stepped back a bit at the sudden sound.

"Naruto, don't yell at such a public setting." The man scolded him.

"Ah, sorry. I'm your roommate, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto extended his hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha" He shook Naruto's hand.

"Let's go boys, you have to unpack too."

Sasuke felt weird as the man took the lead. There were hardly any people in his life who could take a lead from him, Itachi being one of them. This man had something in his being that made it a bit difficult for Sasuke to defy him.

"So Sasuke… you're an Uchiha, must be a difficult way of life." The man said, glancing back at him.

"No, my parents made sure to give me a good life and even now my brother has taken responsibility of the empire. I can study in peace though I would be helping him when I can, in the running of business."

"Ah, yes, I sa… heard about your parents death in news. My apologies for bringing out such a subject on our first meeting."

"Can I get an apology too?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"For what?" The man said.

"When we first met, you tried to throw me in a river filled with so… sewage." His voice was as petulant as his expression.

The man looked at Naruto then met Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke, you just met him, objectively saying, wouldn't you want to do the same to him?"

Sasuke's lips curved in a small smirk as he looked at Naruto.

"I think a garbage spot would work too." He said dryly.

The man chuckled and Naruto stomped ahead after glaring daggers at them.

Sasuke couldn't stop a smile appearing on his face.

Sasuke and the man continued to make their way in an unhurried pace.

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Naruto's uncle, Orcus."

"Nice to meet you." Sasuke replied even as he puzzled over the name. It sounded ancient.

When they got to the room, Naruto was already in and had apparently selected a bed for himself. Sasuke scowled at that, not that he was very picky but it was always nice to have a choice.

The room was big enough for two of them. A window was in the middle of the wall opposite to the bed. Their study tables were on either side of the window, though there was some distance between the window and them. There wasn't much furniture in the room, of course, but he knew soon the room would be filled with big and small things. Though he liked keeping things in order, yet he had a feeling that Naruto would have a hard time cleaning his mess.

He walked to the closet and found the space sufficient for his things. There was a bathroom attached to the room. Sasuke had conceded that he could afford that much comfort at least. Privacy in bathroom was important and he didn't want to share a bathroom with too many people. Naruto would be enough.

He opened his bag which had things that were for immediate use and started pulling them out. Though he was unpacking yet his thoughts were on Orcus and Naruto. They were having a whispered conversation between them, which he ignored but he couldn't stop thinking about them.

For Sasuke, the two men infront of him made a strange picture. One was so dark, the power that came from him, his physique and the hard line on his face. On the other hand Naruto looked so happy; his blonde hair gave him a feeling like he was glowing. Sasuke didn't know about Naruto's physique considering he was wearing baggy clothes but with the way he had easily carried his luggage, there was definitely some power in his arms.

Sasuke stopped himself there, wondering why his thoughts had gone there. He took his toiletries and went to the bathroom. He looked at the shelves that were provided to them to put there things and the mirror beside. There was a shower at a neat distance away from sink and mirror. While he was placing everything in their right place, his mobile started buzzing.

"Itachi" Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke, hello to you too." Itachi said in his dry tone.

"What do you want?"

"Just wanted to know how my little brother is faring in the big cruel, evil world, alone."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that.

"After living with you in the house, big cruel evil world looks like a theme park." Sasuke replied.

"Ah, my apologies, you must be suffering considering you've never liked those."

Sasuke scowled at his own reflection in the mirror.

"I have to unpack, Itachi." Sasuke said in a restrained voice.

"Ah, so you got to your room safe and sound. I just wanted to know that little brother. I'll call you later in the evening to know more about your roommate and whether there would ensue a cliché love story here by the end of the term." And he cut the call.

Sasuke grimaced at the mention of clichéd love stories, Naruto was fine to look at but Itachi was definitely watching a lot of sappy movies if he believed that it would happen in real life. Shaking his head, he decided to forget about _that_ conversation.

He was just about to get out of the bathroom when he heard a bit of conversation from the other room.

"You have your whistle?" Orcus asked.

"No, I forgot it in the camp." There was a sarcastic tone to his reply.

There was a short silence and then he heard a squeak from Naruto.

"Yes, I have it, dammit. Stop looking at me with those soul sucking eyes."

"It has been a long time since I could tolerate one of your kinds so I'm making sure that you stay around. Otherwise I'll again have to deal with those brats."

"You liked Percy though." Naruto said in a teasing tone.

"No, my son likes him so I have to be civil to him." There was definitely something in his tone that told Sasuke that if Orcus had the choice, he would have been very _uncivil_ with this Percy guy.

Considering he has eavesdropped too much already, he stepped out of the bathroom. Their voice quieted down immediately and after a glance toward him, they went back to whispering. Sasuke went back to his bag to unpack more things but their conversation started spinning in his mind. What did Orcus mean by 'One of your kinds'. Maybe Naruto lead a thug life before and Orcus was just referring to that. But he had a feeling that there was more to this conversation then he could explain to himself. In the end it did not matter, he put it aside and concentrated on finishing his work. He was thinking of walking around campus today, mapping it out so he won't have any trouble later.

Soon, Orcus bid his goodbyes to both Naruto and him and he was left with the blonde alone in the room.

Naruto immediately jumped on his bed and brought out a mouthorgan from his jacket.

"Aren't you going to unpack?" He asked before Naruto could start to play it.

"I just had a long ride here, I'm gonna waste my whole day resting and worry and cry about it tomorrow."

Sasuke couldn't help but blink at that.

"Well, at least you don't have any fantasy of it being an easy life." Sasuke mumbled.

"I know, right." Naruto said and winked at him.

Naruto's face seemed to glow, with the mirth there. His scars seemed like fox's whiskers and for a minute he did look like a fox with mischievousness glinting in his eyes.

"Hn" He said and resumed his unpacking.

Just when he was putting his clothes in their place, first tune of Naruto's mouthorgan hit him. He stilled.

Sasuke never had acquired any knowledge on music but even he could see how richly Naruto played the instrument. Every turn and tune rose and fell gracefully. He had no words about what he was feeling as he listened to the melody coming from the instrument. He felt alive, his feelings roared in his ears yet he felt calm listening to the soft tone. It sounded ancient yet something new, that touched the heart.

Sasuke was so lost in the tune that when suddenly it stopped, he almost broke his neck as he turned to look at Naruto.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked, a worried frown on his face.

He blinked.

"You play it good." Sasuke said, feeling like he has just delivered the biggest understatement of the year.

Suddenly Naruto coloured at that.

"Thanks" He said, while rubbing his neck, "From where I learned it, they didn't think of it as a really great music instrument but I like it, it was my mother's."

"Ah" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a small smile.

"Shall I continue?" He asked, cocking his head at one side.

Sasuke cleared his throat without needing to.

"Well, considering it's your room too, you can do whatever you want." He looked somewhere else when he saw amusement shining in his eyes.

"Sure" Naruto said and he could hear a smile in his voice.

Sasuke hid a smile. Their room filled with Naruto's music again and for that moment Sasuke thought that maybe this won't be so bad.

 **Please review and give me inspiration to do my best, it literally helps. Thank you for your time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to tell you that this thing is my NaNoWriMo project. Coincidentally I had realized on 1 Nov that it was The month. Though I had no inclination to start this story anytime soon yet time and chance brought me to this. I am posting as I am writing. Updates would be weekly, I hope. Now that I gave out this random, utterly useless information to you, you can start the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters yet belong to me. They are property of Rick Riordan and Masashi Kishimato.**

Naruto felt adrift in his surroundings. As he unpacked his bags at last, he thought about what his life was going to be now.

He was out of Half-Blood Camp at last. He was now on his own, making his own life. It felt surreal to not think about next year camp, or looking for next quest. Walking through the campus and knowing that for a few years, this was his life, not the camp where he had learnt how to survive. Truthfully, he missed it a lot. Everyday adventure of Half-Blood Camp was now ingrained in his nerves and living a life of a college student was probably going to seem dull infront of that. Even then he knew it was time to move forward, he couldn't always live in the camp, he had to move to college, find a job and live a life. It wasn't like monsters would suddenly stop attacking him but there wouldn't be a camp to return to after fighting with a monster or Chiron to ask for advice when he wanted.

He remembered his first day at the camp. He had known all his life that he was a demigod. His mother, Kushina had met his father, Apollo while she had been performing the mouthorgan to her friends. She had told her that it stayed with her all the time because there was nothing she loved more but to play out different tunes. Apollo had heard her and paid a personal visit to her. He didn't know what ensued after that but he was conceived. His father had told him that he loved his mother but he never got to know their love story. Apollo had told her what he was and she had accepted that she would have to be a single mother in the end.

Apollo hardly visited after that, or as much as he knew from what his mother told him. He understood now that all Gods were like that in the end. His mother had given a good life to him. Though the first two years of his life, his mother had difficult time balancing her life but a chance meeting with Tsunade had changed that.

"Naruto?" He blinked at the call.

He looked at the person who has just exited the bathroom.

"Are you already missing your parents?" Sasuke asked while smirking.

"Not like you miss your big brother, wittle Sasuke." Naruto shot back.

Sasuke scowled but before he could reply, Sasuke's mobile buzzed and he picked it up.

"Itachi" He said.

Naruto laughed as Sasuke flipped him off. Sasuke was an alright guy, he had a bit of cheek to him. He showed his assholish side now and then but otherwise they had exchanged just a few sentences and he seemed like being his roommate wouldn't be that bad.

Deciding that he would finish his unpacking later, he checked his key, wallet, and mobile to be in his pocket and walked out of the room while Sasuke conversed with his big brother. There were a few students lingering in the hallway looking like they were going out to party. He walked past them and wrinkled his nose at the strong perfume emanating from them. As a fresher he probably should have also gone to some kind of party or for socializing but for his first day, he just wanted to adjust to this new life.

As he was turning to go down another flight of stairs a guy knocked into him. He stumbled but got his balance back. As he glanced back, he saw the guy giving him an evil eye like it was Naruto's fault that they had collided. Naruto assessed him; he had silver long hairs bound with a rubber band and as he watched him walking away, he felt he should be wary of this guy. Being a survivor of all the years of camp, he had learnt long ago to trust his instinct and he was definitely going trust them now too.

It was part of his last year training. Chiron had drilled in all of them how important it was to keep their eyes open for dangers. Living all the time in outside world while you were a Demigod resulted in a lot of attacks. They had also been told to look for children like them. Everyone knew that children like them tended to run away from their homes and make it on their own. There had been some examples of that in their camp; famous of all was the example of Thalia, Annabeth and Luke. An older demigod finding other children was rare but it was good luck because it was easier for them then to be protected.

Naruto remembered his own good luck at that. A monster was going to eat him when Tsunade had killed it. She was also a daughter of Apollo and was master of medicine. Kushina and she had hit it off from the starts. Tsunade as like other demigods was bitter toward the Gods and had been adamant about protecting him. Considering he was kind of a younger brother to her, she felt a duty toward him. It helped that they lived rather close to each other. By the time he had been five, he was already sitting with Tsunade, picking herbs and making medicine. It helped he was a son of Apollo so it came naturally to him. He had been told about his lineage when he was 10 years old and was fit to go to camp.

Naruto tried to shake away the memories of his first year, he wanted to live in the present now, not dwell in the past. On the other hand, he wanted to go back to the camp, sit with his friends and eat his dinner. Offering some of his food to his dad, singing songs later and going to sleep with his brothers and sisters.

He walked through the pavement build on the ground, looking at the people around him. He was not the only one checking out the campus apparently. Couples roamed almost everywhere, group of friends were their mostly heading to some direction or the other. At least it looked like they had some kind of plans going on for them. It felt weird being so mellow considering he was the one who was always happy and cheerful. He knew that it would pass as he make friends and go out with them but for today, it looked he would only remember his camp.

Having a habit of watching the stars at night in the camp, he was happy to repeat the ritual again. He walked around the buildings, went through the small space between buildings and jumped some fences looking for a place where he could be alone in his contemplation about the stars. He finally found it around the third building in the campus. He had to skip over some rocks and jump over a fence before he found a clearing full of greenery. It was mostly grass, trimmed and a few spots of trees. He inhaled the air around him, taking in the smell of nature. His lips twitched into a small smile and walking toward a tree, he lay down near it. He pillowed his arms behind his head and just looked at the scene above him. The sky was open before him, stars and moon shone brightly enough. Because of the magic of camp, he had been able to see the sky fully, here because of pollution it was a bit unclear but still better than what he had in the city.

He missed Shikamaru, son of Athena and Tenten, daughter of Hephaestus. Though he had a good bond going with his brothers and sisters in his camp yet they were really his best friends. He had gone to 4-5 quests with them. The first time he had met Hades was on one of those mission. He remembered the mission like it had happened yesterday. There had been a monster that had escaped Hades realm and they were chosen to take him back. Shikamaru, the brilliant tactician had come up with a rather stupid plan, at least that's what he thought so. They had decided to steal the pomegranate seeds from Hell and make the monster eat it. That way the monster wouldn't have been able to come back to the surface ever.

Of course, Hades being a prick, he didn't like it that there were Demigods roaming around in his place. He smiled remembering the stupid fight that they had gotten into. Thus, the time when he had tried to drown Naruto into the sea of souls. He remembered screaming at Hades about how he had thought Hades was the coolest of the lot but how he was disappointed by his behavior. That had given Hades a pause at least.

He closed his eyes remembering the conversation between them.

" _What do you mean by that?" Hades had asked after his declaration._

 _This had led to a pause in every fight around him. Tenten had been managing three guys at a time, fighting with her sword and moving like a blizzard while Shikamaru had been using a spear, long distance weapon, better suited for his style._

" _Well, I don't know. Anytime someone bullied me in school or anyone did anything to my mom, I got angry. There was this old lady that worked in a store. She once told me that they all would answer for their sins. I asked her how and she told me that death was a fair judge. Everyone gets punishment according to their crimes and rewards according to their good deeds. When I got into the camp and knew that Gods were real, I thought 'Wow, Hades would be such a cool God.' I mean you know people think that being king of underworld makes you evil but if you punish those who get away with their crime then you can't be that bad." Naruto had said all that in a breath which resulted him in doubling over, catching his breath._

 _Hades had stood straight at hearing all Naruto had said. There had been an inner glee on his face._

Naruto remembered how flattered Hades had been hearing all that. He had given them seeds without any problem. After their quest had been over Nico, son of Hades had come round his tent to talk to him. Apparently Hades had asked him about the blonde, snotty kid. There had been a weird relationship building between them since then. He never said it out loud but he had started wishing that Hades was his dad. His father Apollo would blow him to smithereens if he found out what he was thinking.

He remembered his sadness over going alone to college. His mother had died of cancer four years ago, an ironic twist. He wished that his dad would save her; he was God of healing so he would have been able to do it but she had died. His chest panged at the remembrance. Tsunade had been there to console him then. Though his last crutch has left him a year ago. For all the way a demigod could die, Tsunade had come infront of a car. He had spent a lot of time in Nico's tent in those days after her death. His tent held some kind of comfort in those days. He knew her to be probably in the place for heroes but at that time he wanted her to be at his side.

Hades had come to him at that time. Though he had told him that he had come to warn him against living in some other God's tent for such a long time yet he had a feeling that it was to comfort him. Though his talks felt like sermons at that time but now he felt comforted remembering them.

He hadn't known that Hades was coming along with him to college. He had been sadly ready to go to college alone but he had come in a car with two of his zombies in tow. He was embarrassed at the tears that had escaped him. He was a demigod, he had gone through many trials but at that time he had felt so fragile. Hades had told him that he already had a conversation with his father about the arrangement. Though Apollo didn't like it himself that another was filling in for his guardian yet he had agreed. Naruto didn't know how but he felt like it was better he didn't knew. It was the matter between Gods and it was not like Apollo and Hades were enemies or something. Considering soon they'd probably hear the bells for their kids wedding helped a lot.

Naruto smiled a little at remembering Will and Nico. He felt good knowing that Nico, a person who hadn't fostered any hope for his happy ending had gotten it. It said something about Aphrodite perhaps. Considering there would always be a kid of love goddess shrieking at the sheer cuteness of both of them. Though it had been a few years since he had witnessed that, Will getting into a medical school two years ago.

Naruto sighed; he should get back to his room. It felt so good to just lie there but he would have classes tomorrow and he still had to finish unpacking. Indulging himself to five minutes of idleness, he got up. He dusted himself of the blades of grass that stuck to his jacket and grimaced at the moisture he felt on his clothes. He retraced his steps back and got into the main campus. It was a surprise but there were more people out now. He shrugged thinking it to be normal for college students. He had another glimpse of the silver haired guy but this time he was far away from him, talking to another guy.

He climbed stairs still in contemplation and was surprised enough when he got to his floor. He hoped he was in better mood tomorrow.

When he entered his room, he found it empty. He supposed Sasuke would have also gone out to look at the campus, probably to a party though that didn't suit his personality much. He looked at his luggage and groaned. He didn't feel like unpacking now that he was in his room. He decided to forgo being responsible and went into the bathroom. He had already put his stuff in there so in a short time he showered and fell on the bed.

He closed his eyes, feeling for the familiar weight of his mouthorgan on the bed. He clasped it in his hand and brought it to his mouth. An image of his mother leaning over him as he put his head in her lap came to him. There was a piece of music she always played before putting him to bed. He felt the pang again, remembering her soft smile. She had been force to reckon with but in those private moments, she had been like an angel, a presence that gave you peace and contentment. He let himself feel the sadness. Sometimes it was better to remember rather than trying to forget. Sometimes memory kept the precious people alive and he wanted her to live in his memory as long as she could.

He breathed in the mouthorgan and started giving life to a piece of metal and wood. The tune flowed around him, filling him with remembrance. His eyes pricked though he didn't know if it was the sadness or remembrance of her. Tears escaped his eyelids and traveled through his cheek, making a slow descent toward his ears. He focused on the music and let himself feel every emotion that came during the darkness of night only.

He didn't knew when but he did fell asleep with another dream waiting for him.

 **Leave your review if you liked it. They are a way of encouragement and I would like some of that to be able to finish this.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Being from another country, I have no idea how american education works yet I have tried to put some things in. I'll search it in more details for the next chapter. for now, enjoy this lovely treat. I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: Neither Heroes of Olympus nor Naruto belongs to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

Sasuke's day had been good enough for the first day of College that it was. He had been punctual for his classes and though the first class was more about discussing their syllabus and expectation on how difficult the studies would be from now on, he had enjoyed the new feeling of freedom that only came when you were in college. He thought about what his college professor had told him, he scoffed at the assumption those Professors had made, that High School was easy. He wondered if they had forgotten what it was like to be consumed with school work while trying to be good in sports, debates and any competition that institutions could come up with.

It was easy for him to get to classes, already memorizing the ways and his venture outside last night profited him exceedingly. He stopped for a moment; remembering what he had come to last night.

He had not expected Naruto to come back early so he was surprised to find him already asleep. He had flicked the light of the whole room but seeing him asleep, he had switched them off again. But even though he had seen Naruto for a moment in the glowing light of his room yet it had told him a lot. Naruto had been curled in himself; his knees came to his midsection while he laid there on his side. His hands had been resting near his head and it had felt like he was breathing heavily. Though he had not woken up, there had been some restlessness in him, like he was seeing a vivid dream. His mouthorgan had been lying next to him, near his hand, half-clutched. He had grimaced at thinking that he had missed him playing but he had ignored it for the moment. Itachi's words had rang in his mind; he was giving too much thought to Naruto. It would be better if he just went about his own business.

He resumed his walk to his destination. It was not difficult to ignore Naruto. He expected the heavy load that he would get from his classes. It would be difficult to do anything if he were to get to the top. He was an Uchiha and it was expected of him to be perfect in everything. Though he sometimes wondered that maybe Uchihas had never had heard of socializing considering how bad they had been at that from generations.

As he came near his room, he could hear a loud voice inside it. He unlocked the door and found Naruto inside with another guy. Sasuke assessed him, he had unruly brown hairs, there were two red tattoos shaped as triangle on both his cheeks and as he saw him laughing, Sasuke wondered at the sharpness of his canine teeth. Apparently Naruto had found a friend on his first day.

He shut the door and went to his side of the room while Naruto detailed something that had happened to him.

"… and I told the lady, 'You know, I think I can get your order faster if you just take your hands off my ass and what does she reply with? She says, 'One of my fetishes is starving." He finished.

The guy howled with laughter, slapping his leg as he laughed. Naruto snickered alongside him and fell back on his bed.

The guy controlled his laughter and looked toward Sasuke.

"You should do introduction, you manner less twat." The guy said.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he sat upright again.

The guy motioned toward Sasuke, who was trying to find the notebook that he had stashed somewhere in his bag.

"Oh, that's Sasuke. He's my roommate."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"And he's an asshole." Naruto glowered at him.

Sasuke just smirked, enjoying the glare Naruto sent his way.

"And asshole this is Kiba, he's with me in Greek Mythology class though I have no idea why, he can't even spell out the alphabets in Greek." Naruto said and laughed at the affronted look that crossed Kiba's face.

"Jerk, I have more knowledge of Greek Mythology then all your family put together."

"I hardly think so." Naruto said. Both of them looked at the blonde, his tone had changed at the last sentence like there was some mystery surrounding just those four words.

Naruto blinked at them and before Sasuke's own eyes, his eyes changed from serious cast to a goofy one. He wondered if Kiba noticed it but somehow he didn't think so. Sasuke shivered; there was something about Naruto that was forbidding. He remembered the conversation that Naruto and his uncle Orcus had and again a question jumped to his mind. _What did he mean by Naruto's kind of people?_

As he shook his head he noticed Naruto looking at him. His gaze made him worried. There was sadness in them and he wondered what the blonde was thinking at that moment. They stared at each other for a moment but it was broken as Kiba urged Naruto to hurry.

"Sasuke, do you want to come out with us? We are going out to find a good place to eat." Naruto said, back to his usual cheery self.

Sasuke's mouth twisted as he remembered his own hunger.

"No thanks, I'm going to library." He replied.

"Dude, it was the first day, I thought today professors just reviewed the syllabus in the slowest way possible." Kiba protested.

"Hn"

"Come on dude, let him study, at least we would be able to copy his notes from Greek Mythology class." Naruto said, smirking.

"He's in that class with us? Sweet!" Kiba said.

"I'm sure the delusional world that you live in is pretty great but hello reality, NO." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, I can be pretty persuasive." Naruto said, a slow smile spreading on his face.

Sasuke gulped, was Naruto…. Flirting with him?

"Hn" He managed to say.

"Come on Kiba." Naruto said and turned toward the door.

"Dude, just so I know, is there something going on…?" Kiba said, motioning first toward him and then Naruto. Sasuke was pretty sure he was trying to whisper though he didn't succeed in doing that.

A flush rose on his face and he turned back to his bag to hide it.

There was a shuffle and then he heard Kiba's _Ouch._ It seemed like Naruto had punched him for being tactless idiot. Sasuke wondered if he could add his own punch to that.

There was a sudden silence in the room and though his back was to the door yet he could feel Naruto's eyes on him. He slowly turned, finding Naruto standing at the threshold, looking at him.

As his eyes met Naruto's, he could see the transformation again. Naruto smiled and waving closed the door. All Sasuke could wonder was what it said about him that he could understand clearly the play of emotions on the blonde's face.

Sasuke tried to concentrate on the book infront of him. It was on the forms, space and order of architecture, the subject he was majoring in. It was basic, just the start that he would have to go through. Though Uchiha family had hands in many businesses yet his interest lied in Architecture. He had been fascinated by building, the older, the better. Though he liked monuments and different amalgamation of designs yet his father's company dealt with building mostly Administration Buildings. Greek mythology and buildings carved with Greek heroes had been his interest all his life. His father was always talking about one or the other Greek stories. Sometimes Hercules, sometimes Achilles, some names were what Sasuke couldn't even remember. It was always heroics and fighting with his father, there would always be a story of one monster or the other dying through the hands of a hero. Just a few years before his death, his father had become more entangled in the stories. Talking about Gaia, Titans, Giants, Cyclopes and what else. The whole family had worried about him because of his obsession yet it had become alright just after a year that it had started.

He shook his head, dispelling the memories that came with remembering anything related to his parents. It had been one year and he was still coping but he was getting better, they both were. Sasuke wondered how Itachi would be feeling, sitting in their father's chair, making decision for his company; at least Sasuke was in an unfamiliar environment.

Sasuke sighed, it seemed like it was no use. Memories were attacking his mind and aside from that, there was something definitely wrong here. He felt a prickle at his side, like someone was watching him. He discreetly turned his head, making it look like he watching outside the window while examining the people around him. Everyone had their head buried in books, except for those who were apparently more interested in each other's eyes then what was written in their books, he grimaced at that. He tapped his finger, as he nonchalantly looked in his other direction and found himself looking in pair of terrifying dark pair of eyes. Apparently the librarian had a problem with him. He looked back to his book, stopping his finger from tapping another chord. It wasn't like he was making any noise, there was no one on his table, it being the first day, and it wasn't crowded. He wondered what he had done to her though her pinched features and upturned nose signaled that she probably didn't like anyone.

He looked at the watch, it was 7. Looking outside for real this time, he spotted the few lit lamps that he could see outside. The windows faced the campus, there was a lot of greenery in their campus and he could see trees casting dark shadows on the ground. For some reason he was wary of shadows, his father used to tell him how Hades' demons could come out of shadow and snatch anyone up.

He shut his book and stood up. He felt the inclination to stretch and feel some bones cracking but that was something that he wouldn't do. Being an Uchiha, he had to stop himself from doing those kinds of things in public. He rolled his eyes wondering how his ancestors would have the patience to live a whole life like that when he was already bored of carrying that façade by now. He put his notebook in his bag and picking up the book, walked toward the section where he had found it.

Placing the book on the shelf, he thought of first putting his bag back in the room and then go out for a couple of hours. He wondered what he could do now that he had decided to give it a rest. As he was walking out of the library, the buzz on his phone decided for him. It was from a guy that he had his architecture class with. His name was Neji Hyuga. He knew him by his family name, Hyugas were counted as one of the aristocratic families and meeting one of them in his class was both good and bad. It was good because he would have a friend who knew how difficult it was to go through family expectation; on the other hand members of two big families in one class resulted in a pretty big competition.

He read the message, asking if he was free to go out with a few friends. Sasuke shrugged thinking it to be a good opportunity to socialize. He made his way through the students, walking under the halogen lights above him. Around him shadows of trees moved as winds swayed the branches. The shadows looked like there were fingers reaching toward him, shaking as if they were part of some old man's hand. He kept himself calm, remembering that those were just stories, not anything real. Besides there were many students, it wasn't like the shadows would swallow him up infront of so many witnesses.

He stopped a moment, shaking his head at the thoughts in his head, he was going mental. He should enjoy the college life yet here he was, afraid of mere shadows.

Occupying his thoughts with his classes, he made his way to his dorm building. He fished out his pockets for keys as the door came into view. Unlocking the door, he entered and shut it. As he flicked his lights, he saw that Naruto still hadn't gotten back. Putting his bag in the proper place, he opened his closet and looked inside. He was not particularly picky on deciding what to wear so he just chose a blue tee with a band name on it and black skinny jeans. Checking his hair and trying to make some sense of it, he left it as the hopeless case as it was. Checking the time on his watch and wallet to be in pocket, he put on his sneakers and taking a look around, switched off the light and locked the door behind himself.

He looked at the message in the mobile, checking the address given in it. He didn't know where the restaurant was but it was just a matter of putting the name on Google map before he got the way for it. It wasn't that far, a walk of 10 minutes at most yet he wondered if he would be late. He also hadn't replied to the message. Shooting off a quick reply at that moment he resumed his journey. He walked out the campus gates and started walking on the side walk. He looked at the map again, the path was straight so he stuffed his mobile back in his jeans pocket and started looking around him. There were a lot of big name restaurants around the university. College student always were good for business, especially to the club owners and café houses. He smirked at the thought how two opposite things attracted the same crowd. While classes went on, clubs got the entire crowd while in exams, café houses attracted everyone. Caffeine after all was a good fix whenever someone wanted to remain awake.

For now his destination was Starbucks which was more of a meeting point rather than a stop. Apparently no one had any idea where they were going though the probability of it being a party place was big one. Sasuke decided to enjoy the remaining day, for now not worrying about anything. Maybe he'll meet a guy for a hookup. He was in college after all; enjoying himself was definitely on the list. Sasuke had hardly dated since he had come out to his parents. Being from a rich family, the relationships were pretty hard to come by, most of them superficial. It would have been easy for him if he were the type to be casual but he had seen his mother and father from beginning and their love had inspired in him to find someone who could make him happy. Though he was just out of teen years so he knew he shouldn't get this serious just now but he also wanted to be careful about it. Choosing the wrong person and end up having a scandal in the hands of the media was something that he did not look forward to.

When he got to Starbucks he saw that it was not that crowded. As he stepped in, the smell of coffee surrounded him. It was lovely smell for him, making his tongue water and long for a sip of it. He wondered if they were staying for a few moments here. He located Neji easily. Neji was sitting on a table which held two other guys and three girls. Neji saw him and waved him over with just a flick of his hand. Sasuke smirked at the movement, disciplined and precise, manners build through the rules lived by the kids of wealthy kids. He inclined his head toward him and walked toward the table.

"Guys, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He is my classmate from Architecture class." Neji introduced him.

There was a chorus of greetings as everyone said their hellos and soon he was sat between one girl who looked a bit like Neji and another guy who had biggest eyebrows that he had ever seen.

"Sasuke" Neji said to get his attention and gestured toward the guy on his right "This is Rock Lee", signaling toward the girl on his left, "my cousin Hinata", pointing at a red headed guy, "Gaara" and nodding toward the last remaining girls, "Temari and Sakura."

Both girls waved at him and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you." He said and bowed.

The girls giggled a bit except Hinata and Rock Lee exclaimed loudly at his wonderful manners and power of youth. Sasuke mentally tried to reason out how Neji and he became friends.

"Have you guys yet planned where we are going?" Sasuke asked after all the introductions.

"Yeah, we did. Gaara's brother, Kankuro has a friend Baki who is having a party."

"Occasion?"

"Birthday or that's what they say. I have a feeling that he celebrates his birthday every month." Gaara said in a rueful voice.

Sasuke smirked at that, already liking the red head.

"Is someone else arriving?" He asked.

"Yeah, one of my old friends, I was surprised to find him here truthfully." Neji said an expression of delight shown on his face.

"I'm pretty sure that you would find a lot more than one acquaintance here." Sasuke replied.

They discussed the party and touched a bit on their classes next day while other drifted to their own conversations. Hearing the snippets of their talk, he could get some things about them like Rock Lee had a huge crush on Sakura, something that he had repeated twice in 15 minutes that he was there. Sakura didn't accept it but did not outright say no either. Temari and Gaara had their own conversation with Hinata putting in a word or two herself. He had heard that the Hyuga heiress was a shy girl but he didn't see any shyness in her. She had conversation confidently, talking about their president's views and giving her own opinion on them. Gaara said few words but every single one was precise, he did not mince his words while Temari looked to be more talkative yet more mature. There was something about the manner in which she spoke; Sasuke couldn't point out what it was.

Suddenly Neji looked toward the gate and smiled. Sasuke just stared ahead, not being curious enough to turn. He regretted that when he heard the sheepish laugh from behind him. He sighed, it seemed like the idiot was going to be around him all the time.

As they came back to the seat, he found the reason for Naruto's sheepish laugh. He was apologizing for being late. Neji though seemed good natured about it and just performed the introductions like he had done with him. When all of that was done Neji asked if everyone was ready to go.

"Hell yeah! My first college party." Sakura said excited.

"I thought you sneaked into one when you were in high school." Temari said, arching a brow.

"My first legal college party." Sakura said without missing a beat.

Sasuke heard Naruto chuckle about that and when he turned to look at Naruto, he could see amusement written on his face. His thoughts circled back to those moments when his expression had serious countenance. How someone could change their expression so swiftly, he didn't understand. Maybe Naruto went through mood changes, Sasuke somehow found that amusing.

"What are you smiling at?" Naruto suddenly asked him.

"That you can't even find your way through such simple paths." Sasuke replied remembering the excuse that the blonde had given to Neji.

"I'm new here, bastard." Naruto screeched.

"And we have been living here our whole life." Sasuke replied in a dry sarcastic tone.

"Well, you're stupid."

"Excellent comeback." Sasuke said and snorted at the glares that Naruto was shooting him.

"I hope you're not torturing him Naruto." Neji said, sidling toward them.

"The reverse is going on!" Naruto fumed, "When are we getting out of here?"

"Gaara is buying a coffee, after that we'll directly go to the party." Neji replied.

"Aren't we going to party? Who drinks Coffee when they are going to a party?" Naruto asked.

"Someone who doesn't like to drink." Gaara's flat voice behind them replied.

They all turned and Sasuke saw as Naruto again gave a sheepish reply to him.

Gaara just stared stone faced at Naruto while the blonde sweat bullets infront of him.

Though what happened next was a bit weird. The next moment, Naruto was standing beside Gaara, slinging an arm on his shoulder, telling him how he would make sure Gaara had some fun. Sasuke for the first time saw an emotion on the red head's face as bewilderment crossed it and after a moment a pleading look toward Neji was sent.

Neji chuckled beside him.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked Neji.

"That was the style of Naruto Uzumaki. He likes to do unexpected things which leaves people too shocked to respond."

"I have a feeling it results in life threatening injuries."

"Sometimes" Neji shrugged then after a pause he said, "Let's go" and lead them out.

"Where did you meet him?" He asked, curious despite himself.

"During one of those life threatening moments." Neji said and winked.

Sasuke's long haired companion moved to the front to save Gaara from Naruto while Sasuke contemplated the mystery that was his roommate.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh look who's back? The lazy me. So my resolution of updating every week has apparently went up in flames but at least I can assure you that I am not going to abandon this thing.**

 **We are slowly getting into the plot, hopefully you guys like this chapter.**

 **Please enjoy. Naruto and Percy Jackson does not belong to me. Have fun!**

Naruto stepped aside as another projectile spit was sent his way, everything came to him slowly as if it was a dream. Maybe it was, he couldn't remember how he had gotten here. He just knew he had to stop them from taking Sasuke. There was a feeling of betrayal coursing through him. He didn't know for whom, he just knew that it felt bitter and broken. A familiar pair of black eyes sifted through his eyes but before he could focus on it, it disappeared. He dodged another attempt at his life and brought his sword in a slow motion toward the demon fighting him. As it cut through his upper body and it dissolved, something snapped his hand, something thick coiling around his hand. A laugh crackled in his ear, a whisper slithering around him, telling it was all futile.

"Naruto" a voice screamed a voice that was now so familiar to him.

"Sasuke" Naruto shouted as he turned, trying to tug his wrist, his movements remaining slow and sluggish. He saw as Sasuke dangled from a rope, his face bloody and fierce even in a fight that was not his. Naruto saw the rope and tried to look at the person who held it but couldn't see it. He cursed at whatever was coursing through him, making him so vulnerable.

As he watched, the figure in control of the rope jerked it and Sasuke's arm bent at a painful angle. A grunt escaped him but before he could say anything, the figure took him away. A scream tore through Naruto's throat…

… and he found himself on the floor of his room.

He could feel his blood pounding in his veins, breath rough and short. This was the longest his dream had been, before now it had always been short snatches of the scenes but this was something whole. Just as he was catching his own breath, trying to untangle the dream from reality, a hand grasped his shoulder.

The training of all these years, his own body's response had him on his feet, hands on his whistle and another hand pushing the person backward with an open hand push to a chest. The person grunted something similar to his dream and staggered back.

It took him a moment to know that he had overreacted. Light coming from Sasuke's side of table lamp gave illumination enough to see the scene infront of him. Sasuke was sitting on the floor, a shocked expression on his face with anger warring. Naruto's blanket was on the floor. His bed was a big mess, he was probably tumbling around in them. He forced himself to be calm and, taking his hand away from the whistle.

"Sasuke?" He asked, his voice a bit hoarse.

"Who else dumbass?" Sasuke did sound a bit angry.

He shuffled toward Sasuke, offering him a hand. The raven took it, griping it as if he wanted to break it but got himself up instead. He freed his hand, running it through his inky locks, messing them in a way that still looked.

"What was that about?" He asked.

Naruto rubbed his neck sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, I had a bad dream."

Sasuke gave him a flat stare.

"I gathered." His tone was as dry as a desert. He kept on staring.

"What?" Naruto asked, very self-conscious.

"What was that response?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto chewed his lips; he wondered why Sasuke was questioning that.

"I don't know. I think it was kind of part of a dream." Naruto said, not even understanding his own excuse.

Sasuke looked skeptical, his gaze getting more probing. Naruto shrugged nonchalantly, trying to dismiss the situation.

"Well, sorry for that but I'll get back to sleep." He faked a yawn at that, which may not have sounded real.

Sasuke was still looking at him like he was going to turn Sherlock Holmes and investigate his whole life. It was apparent to him that he needed to distract Sasuke.

"But maybe with the way you are staring at me…" He paused, giving Sasuke a look from under his lashes, "you want to join me in the bed."

He allowed himself a slow, seductive smile.

He triumphed at the flush that crept Sasuke's cheeks.

"I'd rather pullout my own toe nails." Sasuke said angrily but Naruto could hear embarrassment mixed in it.

"Oh, I think the first option would be far better but if you'd rather be doing that, I'll just have my own pleasure time in my bed." He said and dived back into the warm mattress.

He closed his eyes, deepening his breath as if he was already sleeping but behind his eyes, he could see Sasuke, dangling from a rope, taken away from his through some invisible force. He heard Sasuke's silent steps moving back to his side, scraping on the chair and crinkle of paper as he went back to study. He spent his night listening to the sighs and mutter of Sasuke and the soothing sound of paper turning. He didn't knew when he went back to sleep but he felt like the unintentional lullaby from Sasuke's side had a lot of hand in calming him to get to that.

By the time morning rolled Naruto was happy to say that he had a good dreamless sleep. Being a demigod definitely had its downside when it messed with their dreams. For some people sleep was really important, at least Olympian gods can do with some consideration with their poor soul. Either way, the day was bright and fresh when he rolled on his back, stretching out all of his muscles. He could hear the birds outside, a delicious melody in it, one that made him look for his own instrument. His hand brushed against it and for a second he allowed himself to remember his mother. The deep ache passing as soon as he saw the clock on his bedside.

The yell that tore through his room was loud and he would have been worried for his neighbors if he hadn't known that everybody by now would be in class.

"Holy fucking shit!" Naruto said to himself, scrambling out of his bed and throwing himself toward where his clothes lay on a chair. All thoughts about sanitation flew from his mind when he remembered that Hatake Kakashi's lecture was first for today.

He didn't care checking about anything but the notebook in his bag and ran out the door, pausing for just a moment to make sure his door was locked. He thanked all the exercise that he had done in camp which now helped him to run like there was a monster behind him. On that note, he should probably thank those monsters too.

Ten minutes of running and knocking into other students and one very disgruntled teacher, he was sliding the door of his lecture hall, too loud to stay hidden. He gasped for his breath, trying to speak between it and only managing to choke himself.

"I'm sure I'll be interested in the creative story that you would end up cooking just for my sake but just get in and shut the door." Professor Hatake said.

"I… was…umm…" Naruto tried to think of something.

"You don't even have a story then, how tragic." He said, one eye curving in a devious way.

He looked the part too as he stood in the front, lazily resting against the wall behind him, there was something satanic in the way he regarded Naruto.

"Since we are talking about Tragic, you won't mind telling me something about one of the story from Metamorphoses that tells us something about falling in love with our own self, or rather our own looks."

Every eye in the room swerved to look at him, some frowning and some concentrating, trying to remember the answer. Naruto himself tried to jog his mind, trying to grasp at a memory of the story that he could remember just a bit.

"Uh.. Narcissus and Echo? Echo was a mountain nymph, an Oread and Narcissus was a guy who just looked at himself in a pool and Echo was a nymph who fell in love with him. Through his name comes the word Narcissism." Naruto said, proud at remembering the story.

"Very well" Kakashi said and turned back to the class.

Though he was relieved that his teacher has let him in the class yet he felt like he was now target of the teacher. He didn't know what to expect from a guy who covered half his face with muffler in summers.

He looked around, trying to look for a seat. There was already a girl beside Kiba and by the looks of it; Kiba was trying to entertain her. Most of the seats were full except the one beside a certain raven haired guy. The sigh that escaped him was loud enough to be heard by the whole row beside which he was standing. He trudged in between and put his bag on the desk, sitting heavily against the chair.

"Good morning" The way these two words were said made him want to throttle his neighbor.

He glared at Sasuke as he wrote his notes without looking at Naruto. There was an air around him which made the blonde feel that the nonchalant air around the Uchiha was a pretense to make him angrier.

If a secret part of him was marveling at the grace with which Sasuke held himself then nobody needed to know about that.

"You could have woken me up." Naruto furiously whispered.

"And ruin my fun, I don't think so." The raven replied and looked at him.

The sun rays slanted in a way through the window on the right side that for a moment Naruto was blinded by the way light reflected from Sasuke's eyes. There was something about Sasuke's body, it felt like it was made for moon light to shine on it. His creamy skin and midnight hairs would have looked ethereal under moon. Right now with the golden rays falling on his skin, Naruto wondered if it was not light but Sasuke that made him glow. He was sure that any color of light could fall on Sasuke, he would still look beautiful. Something that you can't touch, just watch.

"You have drool dripping from your mouth." Sasuke said, smirking his way.

Naruto eyes snapped back, finally registering that he had been just looking at Sasuke like an idiot for too much time for it to be casual.

Where was an earthquake when you desperately needed it?

He didn't bother checking his face, he knew Sasuke enough to know that it was just a provocation. Biting his lips he concentrated on his professor, trying to determine how much he has missed. Thankfully Professor Hatake was still talking about the myth of Narcissus and Echo. He was telling how some studies believed that Narcissus has actually fallen in love with his twin sister. He knew that the story was true, he had met Nemesis during one of his quest but humans wanted to believe something truthful. He just jotted down all the points that he would need to remember to make it in a project that he would surely get after this class.

He was humming one of his camp songs as he strolled down toward his next class. Today they were going to study Wordsworth. He was a favorite poet of his, a known son of Apollo who could actually write poems. He wondered if it was just another one of the Greek tragedy that God of Music didn't how to make good poetry, not that he was going to say it out loud. Apollo wouldn't mind striking him even if he was his son.

As he was following the path toward his next class, he felt it, the feeling creeping on his neck, like someone was watching him. He bit his lips, trying hard not to just jump in a defensive position and scare the student around him. He touched the whistle around his neck, trying to casually survey the area around him. Disappointment coursed through him as he saw nothing out of place. He knew his instincts well, if they told him he was in danger then he was. It would have been better if he already knew what was coming or from which direction it was coming from but for now he just had to be cautious. He wondered if whatever it was was going to attack him out in the open or would it wait for him to be alone. He hoped it was the latter; he couldn't just start swinging his weapon around when the people around him would fail to see the monster because of mist.

"Naruto!" Someone screamed behind him.

He turned and saw Choji coming toward him. He consciously tried to bleed the tension from his muscles not wanting anyone to know he was worried about anything.

He wondered if they could even discern, they were still the people he had met hardly a month and a half before. Though he spent most of his time with them yet he didn't think they could ever compare with Tenten or Shikamaru.

"Hey dude, where's Hinata?" He asked.

"She was with his cousin; they were discussing some family matters apparently." Choji said, rolling his eyes.

Naruto snorted at that, they were always discussing something. Hyugas was trying to make it a competition between them to decide who would be the next heir. Hinata and Neji on the other hand were trying to show elders the finger by doing everything together.

"Are they still going through the plans about what they would do when they would run the company together?"

"Something like that. They are mostly laughing at the elders and at the history that they are trying to throw at each other's face. Did you know Hitoru Hyuga once kissed a guy who was in drag?" Choji said, snickering.

Naruto's eyes widened, "No way, that old bat!" He burst out laughing.

Hitoru was one of the most uptight Hyugas, hearing something like this probably made his day. He wondered how much both the cousins had laughed at that. Neji and Hinata were definitely having fun between all this drama.

"And the best thing was that they had a photograph of that happening!" Choji exclaimed.

"Please, please tell me Hinata or Neji have a copy of that."

The mischievous tilt of Choji's lips was answer enough and Naruto couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"I can literally give anything to see that."

"I wouldn't mind taking a look at your whistle once in a while." A smooth voice said.

They both turned around, there was Neji and Hinata standing behind them, clearly amused visible through the smile gracing there features.

"Ha! Never in this life, Neji." Naruto said, covering his whistle with his hand for extra measure.

"Oh Naruto, I do think it will be worth it." Hinata chimed in, standing beside Choji and leaning a bit to see him more clearly around Neji.

Neji shifted bringing Hinata more in the circle they have made between the paths.

"Uzumaki's don't deal Hinata."He said mirth clear in his voice.

They all laughed at that and started walking toward the class. Neji was apparently there to drop off Hinata.

"Didn't knew ickle Hinata needed someone to be dropped off for a class." Naruto said, trying to change the topic.

Truth was Neji and he both knew that only Naruto or one of his brother or sister could touch the whistle. It was personally given to him by Apollo on a mission gone right. Letting someone from another house use it would be bad considering the God would think of it as insult. Olympian Gods definitely had some fragile pride.

Hinata punched him, which made his arm throb painfully. She had taken training in martial arts. Naruto needed to stop taunting girls, first Sakura with her punches, now Hinata. Girls would probably be the death of him, literally.

"We were just talking when I realized I was late for class. Neji decided to accompany me since he is not going to class."

"Why Neji, I never pegged you for the first one to stray from the path." Naruto drawled.

Another punch landed on his shoulder. Choji snickered at the pained yelp that escaped Naruto's mouth.

"Stop punching me!"

"Stop being annoying!"

"You ask the impossible Hinata."

"Ouch!"

The feeling of getting watched was not new to Naruto. He had participated in enough quests and capture-the-flag matches to discern the telltale sogn that someone's eyes was on him. The creeping feeling on his neck, tbe awareness of someone being there with him and the growing instinct to just turn around and start looking for whoever was there.

So he knew there was someone but what frustrated him was the wait, looking over his shoulder, waiting for other to pounce on him.

His plan of going outside was abandoned because he knew that the feeling would chase him in the end. So after an eventful class full of the lovely and lazy poet's quotes, he was ready to just go back to his room and sleep. Well it was better if he could get some work done but that was something that he would worry about later.

The first part of the plan went smoothly, he did not run into anyone from his class or got distracted by anyone, the second part though...

"What the...?" Naruto said, mouth gaping like a fish.

There stood Hermes, in all his mail boy glory with 4 cardboard boxes lined by his bed, big enough to hold anything. They were square, about 25-30 cm in height and looked weird sitting there. It looked even more forbiddig with Hermes there. Nothing good came when The god of theives was involved.

"Lord Hermes..?" He bowed a little and added a questioning lilt to his address.

"Naruto, how's the university life going?" Hermes said, his usual cheery self.

He fidgeted, he shouldn't be meeting Gods personally when he was out of the camp.

"It's going good." He said.

"It's good to see you having a normal life, I sometimes wish that my sons, The stolls would also go to college but I think I am more proud that they are doing what they are doing."

"That is hacking into big commpany computers and annoying the hell out of everyone." Naruto said, eyebrow going into his hairline.

"Young ones and their morals. So cute." Hermes said, reaching out to ruffle Naruto's hair.

Naruto put up with it, not wanting to get killed just because he batted away a God's hand.

"So...?" Naruto prompted.

"So?"

 _He's talking about the boxes,_ a slippery voice said in Naruto's head.

"Hey George" Naruto said cheerfully, seeing the snake peeping out of the shirt pocket.

"I was just getting there, just let me get the papers." Hermes said.

 _George, stop yammering unnecessarily,_ another voice joined.

 _You're one to talk. You couldn't shut your mouth when we were in Amazon, yapping about one snake after another._

 _Like you weren't ogling those female snake's scales the whole time,_ Martha hissed.

"Shut up you two or I'll tie you in a knot again." Hermes said, a tinge of exasperation in his voice.

"Since we have been to Amazon, they have been going through a rough marital time." Hermes explained at Naruto's confused face.

"That's.. umm... yeah, that's kinda bad."

"Annoying mostly" Hermes breathed and straightened up.

"Sign here please." Hermes said, offering the joined Martha and George pen in his hand.

Naruto signed the paper and waited for the explanation.

At Naruto's expectant look, Hermes' face cleared.

"Oh yeah, this is from Hades. Don't know what he is thinking helping you so much, Apollo wouldn't like it, though he seems more emerged in the new toy that Leo had given him during the war."

"Yeah I know, some say it's better than the Haiku period" Naruto said still confused as to what Hades had sent him.

He saw a shudder travel through his body.

"Haikus" Hermes said and shivered again.

Just as he was about to ask Hermes what the boxes contained, there was a rattle from door. He looked at Hermes, seeing him still emerged in Haiku filled nightmares as if his roommate finding a mail man in their room won't be weird. Now that he thought about it, would it be weird?

Before he could ponder on that, the door opened and Sasuke looked at him. Naruto turned, sure enough Hermes was gone. Figured, he would leave him with those boxes without an explanation.

"Why are you standing like that?" Sasuke asked, one eyebrow arched.

"I'm sorry, didn't knew I had to ask permission from you." Naruto snarked.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes and closed the door. Naruto shrugged, going toward the boxes.

He got up again when he realised he would need a scissor to cut the tape, getting it he started working on opening the boxes.

He grimaced at the stubborness of the tape but kept at it. When he was done, he was floored to see it filled with Dr. Pepper's.

It was in lemon flavour that he didn't like that much, he wondered what Hades was thinking sending him all this. He looked at the remaining three boxes with suspicion, he wished it was something more practical but he did not have much hope.

He looked back in his room to see if Sasuke has anything to say that, he always had a comment to add to anything that happened with Naruto but it lookedd like he was in bathroom.

He sighed and started on the second box. By the time he was done, he almost wanted to hurl all the bottles at Hades. His suspicion was right, all the boxes had Dr. Pepper in them. At least all were different flavour. He had found his favourite cola flavoured drinks in the third box. There was a ginger flavoured one too which he had never liked. Aside from that there was blackberry too.

He had found a note in one of the boxes explaining how Hades has heard that College students drank a lot and he wanted Naruto to not do that. Hence this solution. Naruto was getting a bit suspicious, he knew Hades preferred him but this much favouritism, it was not natural. He could not think what Hades wanted from him but he was sure there was something. He wondered if there was some fight going on in Olympis, though Hermes had seemed happy as usual.

He shook his head, not wanting to think about Gods and their insane politics, now he just wanted to think what he would do with these many bottles. It was obvious he would have to give most of them to his friend. He was fond but not that fond of this drink.

"And Ginger? Who even likes ginger flavoured Dr. Pepper?" Naruto said out loud, eyeing the offensive drink with distaste.

"Well it's hard for commoners to understand the exquisitness of a god given drink." A voice said behind him.

Naruto turned, Sasuke was near his bed but looking at the boxes and its contents with a strange light in his eyes.

"Ofcourse it's you who likes it." Naruto said in a dry tone.

Sasuke's nose twitched at that but his focus was still on the box filled with ginger flavoured Dr. Pepper. Naruto recalled what Sasuke had just said.

"So... god given drink?" Naruto ask, a teasing tone in his voice.

"It's as good as any." The raven said in an aloof tone.

Naruto's smile widened, Sasuke liking a drink so much, it was kind of adorable.

"Do you want one Sasuke?" He asked.

Sasuke looked torn, Naruto wondered why he would even say no to that, all that Uchiha pride aside.

"If you're insisting." Sasuke eventually said.

"When did I insist?" He said but took out one of the bottles out nonthless.

He gave the bottle to Sasuke, noticing for the first time the disheveled wet hair of the raven and the spicy scent that came off of him. Naruto had a sudden urge to wet his lips as he found a single drop of water just sitting near Sasuke's left ear. He was very much tempted to lick it but he thanked his self control. He reminded himself that it was just physical attraction and nothing good came out of being with your roommate like that.

To distract himself he started thinking about where to put all the bottles.

"You can put them in my cooler, though they all won't get in it." Sasuke said, pointing at the mini fridge he had brought with him.

"Well Kiba has it too and Hinata too I think. Kiba probably would be happy after he sees them."

"He probably would." Sasuke said, grimacing.

The bottle had vanished from Sasuke's hand so he assumed that the one he had given him was already in Sasuke's fridge.

"I'll just tell him in the morning, I don't want to go out tonight."

"Why not?"

Not wanting to explain his suspicion about being followed and sounding crazy, he just shrugged.

"What about you? No study night planned?" Naruto asked, knowing Sasuke went to study most of the time in library.

"No, I'm taking a break."

Naruto hummed at that, wondering why Sasuke wasn't going out for just fun, he refrained from asking himself.

Not wanting to just lay there on his bed, he decided to just watch a movie. Grabbing his laptop and starting he searched through his options. He eventually decided on Guardian of the Galaxy Volume 2. He couldn't believe how Marvel has been making movies funnier by every one it makes. Thor Ragnarok was more hilarious then he had anticipated but his still all time favourite favourite was Guardians. If it was because he loved Groot's cuteness, nobody needed to know that.

Naruto wondered if Sasuke would be interested in watching it too and before he could change his mind, he turned his head toward Sasuke, question already rolling out of his mouth.

"Wanna watch Guardian of the Galaxy Volume 2?"

Sasuke stilled, he was midway between rolling on his right side, facing away from Naruto. He rolled back, eyes finding Naruto's. The blonde would never confess how a thrill went through him as those dark hypnotising eyes met his.

Sasuke seemed to ponder the question as the blonde just stared at his face, not knowing how to look away. He eventually nodded and rolled out of his bed, straightening out and walking toward Naruto.

Naruto always felt something tightening in him when he watched Sasuke walking toward him. There was some kind of allure in the way as he moved, it always left Naruto with a dry mouth.

"Shift dumbass" Sasue said.

Naruto shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He shifted a bit, leaning against his pillow while Sasuke put his own pillow behind him, making himself comfortable.

As Sasuke settled Naruto started the movie, finding a comfortable position for himself too.

If the shuffling and accidental touching of limbs during movie gave him butterflies, well, no one needed to know that.

 **I don't want to look like I'm trying to bribe someone but seriously, Reviews help. Please review and tell me how you find this story.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
